In recent years, a handsfree apparatus is spreading mainly in a vehicle. The handsfree apparatus enables a user to have a phone call without holding a handset or receiver. Requirements for a handsfree apparatus are, for instance, as follows:
(i) to resolve a model-dependent constraint pertinent to a phone or phone model connected;
(ii) to prevent resolution of the model-dependent constraint from exerting a bad influence on operation of other models; and
(iii) to reduce user's burden.
In order to satisfy such a requirement, the following handsfree apparatus is developed. The apparatus includes a means to recognize the name of the model of a phone which is connected; and a means to correct the fault, if present, depending on the model of the phone connected (refer to Patent document 1).    Patent document 1: JP-2007-074409 A
The handsfree apparatus in Patent document 1 can perform an optimal operation meeting the model, if the cellular phone connected is distinguishable. When the handsfree apparatus contains a database associating models with corresponding faults, the database cannot memorize information pertinent to a phone or phone model which is put on sale after the handsfree apparatus was put on sale; thus, the handsfree apparatus cannot respond to the fault of the phone. The most recent information may be obtained from an information center or the like, if available. Naturally, building such a information center is necessary.